lovecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
King of Edom
The Kings of Edom are horrific Lovecraftian-like alien gods in the fictional universe of Champions a pen-and-paper roleplaying game by Hero Games. They are mentioned in the online roleplaying game, Champions Online by Cryptic Studios with their minions (Edomites) appearing within the game. Background The Kings of Edom are the survivors of dimensions which ceased to exist eons ago. Existing for billions of years, the Kings of Edom traveled from dimension to dimension, and over time they increased in power. They've visited few worlds and the worlds they did visit suffered destruction and horror. Eventually an inter-dimensional alliance of mystical and cosmic powers formed in opposition against the Kings of Edom. Defeated, the survivors were imprisoned in various dimensions and worlds. The Kings of Edom To the Kings of Edom, most sentient lifeforms are no better than animals which are to be used as food, trained to be their pets, or were simply pests that needed to be exterminated. One of the few sentient lifeforms that they consider to be higher than animals by them are the magic-using interstellar race of conquerors, the Elder Worms. They are beings whom cannot be destroyed, an eternal race that has no limits. Entities whom are able to travel throughout the cosmos and multiverse at will. Possessing vast mystical and psionic powers, such as inter-dimensional telepathy. Kings of Edom are capable of destroying whole cities with their colossal physical bodies. It's are a race which feeds on despair, suffering, and madness. Their realm is one of utter ruin and anarchy, with no hope or end. Those who serve them embody the darkest aspects of mortal minds and spirit, and those who seek them out for power often end up being destroyed said power. The minions of the Kings of Edom are given one task above all else, which is to free their masters from their prisons. So that they can once again spread their chaotic taint across the cosmos. Those who are empowered by the Kings of Edom become godlings known as Edomites. Many evil beings have attempted to gain such power and some of them have succeeded in becoming Edomites (e.g. the Shadow Destroyer). Major Kings of Edom * Vulshoth = It's a titanic entity whose form is that of a slimy floating round tentacled mass with a great beak surrounded by 5 giant eyes. Whose vampiric tentacles will drain your lifeforce and its form will drive most sentients mad. The entity has been sealed within an armored shell which has been placed in a pocket dimension full of lethal traps. * Deizzhorath = Whom is an entity of energy and mathematics that disintegrates all it touches. It is everywhere and nowhere, a million-dimension entity that is scattered across time and space. Which is due to being imprisoned in dimension that is a gate to a million points throughout time and space. Sometimes a few filaments of it appears in the material universe, instantly destroying whatever it touches, from a single atom to an interstellar starship. * Esleggua = It's form is that of a colossal pillar consisting of fanged mouths and slimy tentacles. Whose emotion deadening howl turns one into a ruthlessly cold and fearless sentient being. Gallery Edomites_(Champions_Online).jpg|Edomites (Champions Online) Category:Mythos-Influenced Works Category:Deities (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Extra-dimensional Entities (Mythos-Influenced) Category:Roleplaying Games (Mythos-Influenced)